Te Amo Tanto
by Marianne-14
Summary: Lo prohibido siempre es exitante y atrayente.. por eso él es el permitido y yo soy... REVIEW! Lemon HHr


Te amo tanto

_Una mano levantada en el aire, ese es el momento que más recuerdo de ti. Bueno, uno de los tantos momentos que son tuyos. Pero casi todos tienen que ver con esa inteligencia que tienes. Te recuerdo con un libro en las manos. Ese es otro recuerdo. Y creo yo que es el más importante de todos. Seguramente tú también lo recuerdas. Estabas en la biblioteca, estudiando como siempre, y a la vez como nunca. Llegué y te tapé los ojos el día de esa noche. Si, ya recordaste, lo veo en tu sonrisa, aquella que delata todo sentimiento que tengas. Sé que para los otros es la misma sonrisa si estás contenta, si es una sonrisa hipócrita (no me veas así, sé que has sonreído de esa manera), si acabas de descubrir algo, si estás dispuesta a… Bueno, quizá sea mejor no entrar en detalles. Para todos, tú ofreces una sonrisa. Pero para mi (y lo estás haciendo de nuevo) das la sonrisa. Esa que puede hacer que un hombre se doblegue ante ti. Y ese hombre sabes que soy yo. Antes reías ante esa posibilidad, ahora sabes que es una de las grandes verdades del universo. Vuelves a reír. Jamás he entendido tu humor. Es uno de los pocos enigmas que siguen escondidos para mí. Pero ya verás. Algún día he de entrar de nuevo y buscar por aquellos lugares que pasé por alto. Aunque quizá sea mejor que siga siendo un misterio. Así habrá algo más de ti que me fascine por ser desconocido. Algún día… cualquier día de estos. Odio que te pongas a reír así. No es verdad, de hecho así puedo descubrir esa interrogante._

_**Amo tu sabiduría**_

_**Me fascina tu sonrisa**_

_**Y tu sentido del humor.**_

_Quizá la respuesta a ello se halle en tus ojos. Después de darle una rápida mirada a tu cuerpo, mi mirar se centra en aquellos expresivos ojos castaños que, para mí, sonríen. Si, yo sé que los ojos no sonríen. Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir, es sólo que cuando estás feliz, me gusta creer que sonríes con todas las partes del cuerpo. Y tus ojos, no, mejor dicho tu mirar, es el que ahora sonríe. Esos dos zafiros (si, sé que no son azules tus ojos, pero que quieres que diga, ¿esos dos ámbares? Como que no es muy poético) que dan luz a tu bello rostro, irradian en la forma de mirar, una emoción que no comprendía. Que aunque ya sé lo que significa, no dejan de hacer que yo sienta cierto escalofrío. No, no es porque seas fría, sino porque me emociona tu mirar. Y no preguntes cómo es que lo sé. Aunque hagas hasta lo imposible para que yo no me dé cuenta de lo que piensas, con mirarte y con tu voz (por más dulce que suene) es suficiente para que sepa lo que te pasa. Llevo años escuchando mi nombre con tu voz, ya sea gritando, llorando, riendo o gozando (si, he oído mi nombre de esa forma y seguro que has oído el tuyo de igual manera) y no creas que me engañas. Mi nombre, y de hecho cualquier palabra, sea buena o mala, hace que una batalla de emociones se desate en mi interior. Y en mi interior está tu voz. Ya lo sabes, y no se coló allá adentro en uno de los tantos momentos en los que te hacía dejar de respirar, sino que ya estaba allí. Ella era la que me decía que te robara unos momentos el aire. Y le hice caso (ya sabes de qué hablo, no intentes poner esa cara de ingenuidad) en la noche de ese día que te vi en la biblioteca estudiando. Recuerdo que cuando te permití respirar horas más tarde (no intentes que me calle, sabes a qué me refiero) tu respiración detrás de mi, me incitaba a quitarte de nuevo ese privilegio, pero la que me robó el aire fuiste tú. Y hasta ahora lo sigues haciendo._

**Me enloquece tu mirada**

**Y tu voz cuando me hablas**

**También tu respiración**.

_No, por favor. No me dejes sin el placer de contemplar tu rostro. No bajes la mirada. No me dejes hablando sólo, no te vayas…. Ya te has ido. Te perdiste entre la marea de gente que pasa por aquí. Y llegaste a sus brazos… Después de todas las ocasiones que hemos estado juntos, que nos hemos jurado amor eterno, que hemos compartido todo, vuelves a sus brazos. Vuelves a su lado. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que ni él ni nadie llegará a amarte tanto como yo, sabes (y lo sé yo también) que él no te hace sentir lo que sientes conmigo. Pero sé que eso es una de tus maniobras para evitarme. Para retrasar el momento. Y eso me encanta. Haces prácticamente de todo para que ese momento sea lo más tarde posible, y dure más. Aunque hay veces en que me evitas porque estuviste con él. Y sabes que me doy cuenta, no sólo porque tu cuerpo lo delata, sino porque al empezar te siento tensa, y cuando acabamos estás relajada, como si hubieses llegado a donde él no te deja llegar. Lo peor de todo esto, es que no puedo reprochártelo, ya que el prohibido soy yo. Está permitido que lo hagas con él, pero no conmigo. Así ha sido siempre. Desde la noche de ese día en que te vi estudiando en la biblioteca. En ese entonces no había problema si era con él o conmigo. Pero algo pasó, y decidiste que él sería el permitido. Al principio no entendía porqué. Ahora lo sé. Lo prohibido siempre es excitante y atrayente. Por eso yo soy el prohibido. Y soy tu única tentación. Generalmente te controlas, pero cuando nuestras miradas se conectan, es imposible. Nos dejamos llevar y… las cosas acaban como acaban._

_**Amo todo lo que haces**_

_**Cuando tratas de evitarme**_

_**Y no te puedes controlar.**_

_Sigues en sus brazos. A pesar de la marea de gente que nos separa, te veo. Y sorprendentemente, me ves. He allí la señal. Me esperas. Nunca sé exactamente dónde, pero me esperas. Sales y para que no sea tan obvio, salgo unos minutos más tarde detrás de ti, afuera no estás. Camino un poco y te encuentro oculta en las sombras. Sonríes y caminas a mi lado, intento tomar tu mano. Pero la mueves de lugar. Seguimos caminando, no hablamos, sólo dejamos que nuestros pies nos lleven al lugar que será el único testigo de lo que haremos esta noche. De pronto, empiezas a correr, te sigo, eres rápida. Te sueltas el pelo del elegante peinado que llevabas. Una cascada de cabellos castaños cae detrás de tu espalda. Sigues corriendo. Sin querer, jalas una manga de mi túnica, ríes y me invitas a seguir el juego. Llegamos a nuestro escondite de esta noche. Aquella torre alta que casi nunca está ocupada, y que está prohibida a excepción de las clases. Nos miramos y subimos a la torre donde una vez más nos entregaremos el uno al otro. No hay nadie más que nosotros allí dentro. Y las únicas que atestiguarán nuestro encuentro serán las estrellas. Mis manos recorren tu cuerpo hasta llegar al broche de tu túnica, muy cerca de tu corazón. Tus manos se enredan en mi cabello, mientras tu túnica llega a tus pies. Ahora es tu turno, ya has hecho gran parte del trabajo con mi túnica, sólo queda dejarla en el suelo. Lentamente todas las prendas que cubren nuestros cuerpos van quedando esparcidas bajo nosotros, y en minutos, el piso besa tu cuerpo sin nada encima. Mis manos lo recorren, como asegurándose de que ya no haya nada que estorbe. Tus manos hacen lo mismo… Y sólo nos rodea el aire… Y ya sabes cómo va a acabar esta noche._

_**Y me encanta como viajan nuestras manos**_

_**Entre juegos alocados**_

_**Que nos hacen desnudar.**_

_Todo esto, sé que para ti es un juego, es una mentira. Y de hecho para mi también lo era, las primeras veces era hacerlo por hacerlo. Sólo era para satisfacer la excitación propia. Pero después… no sé exactamente cuándo, el acto dejó de ser lo que era para convertirse en algo mágico. En un acto de amor. Anteriormente era sólo… sólo mi satisfacción y la tuya muy independiente de la mía. Después fue sólo tu satisfacción la que se saciaba, y no porque no me esperaras, sino porque yo quería que tu disfrutaras. Ahora juntos gozamos, juntos llegamos a ese punto. Pero yo llego allí porque te amo. Aunque sé que tu no a mi. No me amas, jamás lo has dicho. Dices mi nombre, si. Pero nunca ha salido de tu boca un "Te amo" para mi. Siempre es para él. Se podría decir que dices te amo con besos, caricias, abrazos, quizá hasta gemidos y gritos de placer. Pero esas dos palabras son las que espero escuchar algún día, dirigidas a mí. Parece que tú no te das cuenta de ello, todos ven que sufro cuando te vas con él. Todos saben que te amo. Pero tú no. Miro casi con odio a mi mejor amigo por tenerte entre sus brazos, después recuerdo que te he tenido entre los míos y me siento en parte feliz, en parte culpable. Mis labios hacen una rara mueca cuando él hace suyos los tuyos. Posteriormente me acuerdo de que tus labios han recorrido cada centímetro de mi piel. Y es entonces cuando sonrío._

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que auque trate de evitarlo**_

_**Me delata la mirada**_

_**Y los gestos de mis labios.**_

_Todos ya lo saben, saben que te amo, saben que es un amor imposible, saben que sufro, saben que no me amas, saben que ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta, porque el tiene lo que a ti te falta, y tu tienes lo que él necesita. Sospecho que saben también que yo soy el prohibido, saben que lo engañas, saben que soy un sucio traidor por salir con la novia de mi mejor amigo. Lo que espero que no sepan es lo que hacemos… Aunque seguramente se lo imaginan… Seguramente se pueden imaginar la situación en la que los tres estamos metidos: tú no estás a gusto con él, por eso buscas a otro amigo, pero te has enamorado de él y él de ti. Y por eso se dan esos encuentros que están prohibidos… Qué equivocada escena. Tú eres feliz con él; nos encontramos un día en la biblioteca, te tapé los ojos y acabamos esclavizados al cuerpo del otro. Yo me enamoré en una noche prohibida. Estabas en mis brazos, tus ojos tenían un brillo inusual, un brillo que jamás se me olvidará. Por primera vez noté la perfección de tu rostro, la belleza de tu cuerpo, la sedosidad de tu cabello. La mujer que eres tú. Y por primera vez el amor se hizo presente en ese encuentro. No sé por qué se siguen dando esas noches, no lo sé. Sé que te amo, sé que no me amas, sé que eres feliz con él, aunque con él no seas la misma que conmigo. ¿Por qué seguimos viéndonos? Desde esa noche en que descubrí a la mujer debajo del disfraz de niña, cada encuentro ha sido mágico. Aunque no llegue yo a entrar en ti, el amor allí está. El amor que yo siento._

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que ya todos se imaginan**_

_**Lo que hacemos a escondidas**_

_**Cuando hasta el amor suspira**_

_Envidio al suelo, que puede besar al mismo tiempo tu espalda y tus piernas cuando te recuestas en él para mirarme mejor. Envidio al aire que puede estar al rededor tuyo y tocarte siempre. Mis manos se adelantan a recorrer de nuevo todos los senderos de tu piel, desde la punta de tus delicados pies, hasta la cascada de cabellos que reposan en el piso. Tú no te quedas atrás. Tus manos han empezado el recorrido ahora en mi rostro, mientras que yo bajo hasta tu vientre. Buscas mis labios. Cuántas cosas no nos decimos con besarnos… Grito que te amo sin gritar. Maldigo a mi amigo por tenerte sin maldecir. Lloro por tu desamor sin llorar. El aire, que aunque lo odio porque hace separarme de ti, es necesario. Beso ahora tu oreja y bajo por tu cuello hasta llegar a tus senos. No son enormes, ni son pequeños. Son magníficos para besar. Son perfectos para mis manos. Son suaves, como para dormir sobre ellos, son… son los guardianes de tu corazón. Generalmente no siempre acabo dentro de ti… Nos damos nuestro tiempo. Te amo y creo que me quieres. La pareja que formamos no siempre se rebaja a ser terrenal, es más espiritual. Es primero gozar con el alma y si queda tiempo, con el cuerpo._

_Lo que nosotros hacemos no es hacerlo por hacerlo. Sino que, pareciera que lo hacemos porque nos profesamos algo, no es amistad, tampoco es necesidad. Parece amor. Y digo parece porque no lo es. Falta tu amor, el mío allí está, con mis palabras, con mis caricias, con mis besos. Pero aunque sé que el tuyo no está allí, se siente. Y no sé porque. Hoy es una de las noches en las que acabaré dentro de ti. Me has incitado a ello, la electricidad comienza a ser mayor mientras me adentro en ti. Comienzas a gemir, mi nombre sale de tus labios, que callo con un beso. Minutos más tarde, ambos hemos llegado al éxtasis del momento. Y en esos instantes en los que ambos estamos en paz, se me olvida todo, pierdo la razón. Olvido quién soy y dónde estoy, sólo recuerdo tu rostro sonriente. Pero esos instantes se acaban y la realidad es otra. Se que no soy tuyo y sé que no estoy donde yo quiero, pero quiero seguir allí si estoy contigo y me siento tuyo._

_**Cuando hacemos el amor.**_

_El tempo contigo se empieza a acabar. Cuando ya hemos terminado nuestro encuentro prohibido, por lo general, nos vestimos de inmediato y cada uno vuelve a su vida por muy cruel que sea. Una última mirada de que se repetirá esa noche. Y una última caricia de agradecimiento. Pero siempre espero que quieras quedarte tan sólo un momento más. A veces, cuando estamos fuera del castillo, nos quedamos más tiempo. Pensando, aparentemente separados, pero juntos todavía en el alma. Me gustaría que las horas se detuvieran. Que el momento previo a la despedida se congelara. Y así, desnudos de cuerpo y alma, nos miráramos. Yo con amor, y tú con agradecimiento. Y lo he intentado. Pero, como ya lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ansías que algo tarde en suceder, pareciera que alguien ha hechizado los relojes para que caminen al doble de velocidad. Te levantas, me miras, sonríes y comienzas a buscar tu ropa. Suspiro y te imito. Pocos minutos más tarde ya estamos vestidos. Sonreímos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Pero te detienes, regresas y te sientas en la ventana. Pareciera que se te olvidó que vengo contigo. Suspiras y miras el cielo estrellado. Me siento a tu lado. Ese lugar es mágico. No el castillo, él es mágico por lo que adentro se practica. Esa ventana es mágica por otro tipo de magia. Te recargas en mi hombro, mi brazo se desliza detrás de ti. Te abrazo y vuelves a suspirar. Me miras y, sin pensarlo dos veces, te beso. Y esto es nuevo. Jamás te besé a menos que estuviéramos en pleno contacto. Si te besaba fuera de este, sentía que era una traición a mi mejor amigo. Y me abrazas. Y ahora sé que el sentimiento es mutuo._

_**He intentado sobornar**_

_**A las agujas del reloj**_

_**Y detenerlo en un abrazo.**_

_**Se me quema la esperanza**_

_**De que el sol no se aparezca**_

**_En esas noches tan perfectas_**

_**Y quisiera imaginar**_

_**Que el universo es tuyo y mío**_

**_Y que no existe, nada más._**

**_Si supieras cuántas ráfagas de amor_**

_**Se desatan por tus besos**_

_**Dentro de mi corazón.**_

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que auque trate de evitarlo**_

_**Me delata la mirada**_

**_Y los gestos de mis labios_**

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que ya todos se imaginan**_

_**Lo que hacemos a escondidas**_

_**Cuando hasta el amor suspira**_

_**Cuando hacemos el amor.**_

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que auque trate de evitarlo**_

_**Me delata la mirada**_

_**Y los gestos de mis labios.**_

_**Te amo tanto**_

_**Que ya todos se imaginan**_

_**Lo que hacemos a escondidos**_

_**Cuando hasta el amor suspira**_

_**Cuando hacemos el amor.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
